YuGiOh Fanfiction Theories
by BanditChick
Summary: Scott and Kristi from Bishounen Studios bring you Yu-Gi-Oh Theories for Fanfiction. Extreme Sillyness. Now with 35% more free!
1. Blast that Potter

Bishounen Studios

Fanfiction Theories: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

by, Kristi and Scott of Bishounen Studios

_______________________________________________________

****

Yugi

1. is hiding something o.o;;

2. is a crybaby... yep he is.

3. is the only one who -really- likes Anzu.

4. enjoys the soulful sounds of the Linkin Park

5. ...and keeps it a secret

6. ... from his mom

7. ...who is a potato

****

Jounouchi _Joey_

1. is Kaiba's puppy (yaoi -drool-)

2. doesn't notice whats going around him when eating. 

3. doesn't like Anzu. At all. 

4. knows when Kaiba is coming O_o;; 

5. fears Kaiba. He fears Kaiba much. 

6. Once worked at Chuckie Cheeses

7. ...and is now terrified of mice

8. ...but not pizza, he will devour pizza

9. Has to drink from a dog dish. :( 

****

Yami

1. Smokes Marijuana

2. Hides it under Yugi's matress

3. ... is... . . ... devious.

4. Is a male model

5. Enjoys Prank calling 911

6. ... and asking if they deliver

7. Enjoys answering Yugi's phone

8. ...by saying "Welcome to the Homo line of love."

9. ...no one calls anymore. 

10. ... except Bakura. 

****

Kaiba

1. Is a Sadist.

2. would enjoy owning the world, he'd enjoy it much. 

3. conspires with Pinky and the Brain.

4. is a "Very Rich, Powerful, and Busy man." 

5. ...and makes sure everyone knows it

6. can't beat that blasted Harry Potter at ANYTHING

7. Irons his brothers boxers

8. ...because he thinks the little cartoon characters are funny. 

****

Bakura

1. is scared of EVERYTHING!

2. Except calling Yugi's house

3. ... because that guy has a sexy voice

4. talks to carrots 

5. ... to plot the destruction of the Teletubbies 

6. ... who call him Thomas 

7. ... and imply that -he- ate their pie

8. smells what the rock is cookin'

9. ... and it smells good

****

Honda _Tristan_

1. is a car, Vrooom!

2. has stinky feet.

3. is looking for a more satisfying crunch

4. is Jou's only hope

5. ... because he is Obi Wan in disguise

6. ... really!

7. drives a Honda?

8. is in love with Mandy Moore and Ja Rule

9. ...cause he's down with it 

****

Anzu _Tea'_

1. Is what the rock is cookin' 

2. Smells good?

3. Is in love with Jou, Honda, Yami, and everyone else that doesn't like her. 

4. Thinks friends and F***buddies are the same thing

5. ... she's looking for a friend. 

6. believes friendship is the greatest thing on earth, oh wait, you knew that...

****

Mokuba

1. is evil and everyone is afraid of him

2. is arch rivals with Hellmaster Phibbrizzo

3. knows how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop

4. ... and won't tell anyone 

5. ...except his mom

6. ...who is a potato

7. is actually 754.9 years old 

8. insists that he taught Cloud Strife everything he knows

9. is obsessed with Owen Wilson's nose 

10. ... and fears it much. But that's a secret. 

****

Pegasus

1. listens to classical music

2. ... but only when shaving his armpits

3. took ballet as a child

4. ...and still does

5. is extremely ticklish

6. feels like chicken tonight

7. pulls up his pants to do the wedgie dance

8. calls everyone "______ - boy"

9. ...including girls (Anzu-boy, Potato Mom-boy, etc. etc.)

10. ...and small rodents (Shrew-boy, Hamtaro-boy, etc. etc.)

****

Potato Mom _Grandpa_

1. has an unhealthy fondness of cheese

2. knows Yugi listens to Linkin Park...

3. ...and how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop

4. ...and uses this knowledge frequently.

5. Murdered Britney Spears

6. ... and stole the -little- singing talent she had

7. is loved by millions

****

______________________________________________________________________________

Scott: that was... did I help write that?

Kristi: Aren't you proud? Bow down to your potato mom. 

Scott: I don't -have- a potato mom

Kristi: -holds up potato with blonde barbie wig and lipstick- Then, who's mom is this? 

Scott: Anyway if you wish to review this... can you even call it a fanfic? Please don't blame me for it.

Kristi: Aww, so modest. 


	2. You wanted more, you got more

Bishounen Studios Presents...

YGO Fanfiction Theories Part 2

by Kristi and the reluctant Scott

________________________________________________________

****

Mai 

1. Is a porn star

2. Answers to the sound of iced tea being stirred

3. Refuses to say the word "Green" 

****

Bandit Keith

1. Is not a bandit... or a Keith 

2. Introduces himself by playing the Kazoo

3. Is secretly in love with Yugi's mom

4. ... who is a potato

5. Smells like salad. 

6. Makes squeaky sounds when he walks

7. rides a pink tricycle 

****

Malik

1. Is evil........

2. does the Chicken Dance

3. has -never- picked his nose. 

4. licks meat. Doesn't bite into it.

5. got the cool shoe shine 

****

Blue Eyes White Dragon

1. prefers to be called "Santa Claus"

2. Meditates daily

3. drinks tea with Pinky and the Brain

4. Isn't really a dragon

5. ... is in fact a dinosaur

6. is a vegetarian

7. ... who eats meat

****

Dark Magician

1. Doesn't like you

2. ... or your mama

3. ... or potatoes

4. ... Only likes Yugi

5. ... and "Santa Claus" 

6. is in fact british

7. enjoys burning kittens

****

Celtic Guardian

1. Is not Celtic at all

2. ... is from California

3. Burps alot 

4. ... finds it funny 

5. he is a skater boy, he said see ya later boy

****

Flame Swordsman

1. Is a three time World Macarena Champion

2. fights for his right to party

3. is an avid yaoi reader

4. ... his favorite couple is Joey/Yugi (ehhh)

****

Red Eyes Black Dragon

1. wants to become a monk, no da

2. feels the burn

3. is hooked on phonics

4. 's favorite anime is Slayers

5. ...because Shabrinigdo is hot

___________________________________________________________________________

Scott: That's all for now.

Kristi: Next we shall try to write a fanfic using EVERY SINGLE ONE of these theories

Scott: and also look out for the BishieRap

Kristi: Coming soon from Bishounen Studios

Scott: Oh and thanks for all the reviews... I didn't expect so many good ones.


	3. LALA!

Bishounen Studios Presents...

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction Theories Part 3: The note

by Kristi and the reluctant Scott

_________________________________________________________

This is a warning for what is to come. The next part of this fic will include sillyness un paralellellellellellelelled... whatever, by any fic before now. It will contain random scenes of wackiness and could cause you to roll on the floor choking on your laughter or possibly even... urinate on yourself. Don't say you weren't warned. 

Since the next part is currently still under construction we will entertain you by posting this transcript from a phone call between Seto Kaiba and... Lala?

*Ring*

Kaiba: What?

Lala: Lala

Kaiba: What? Who is this?

Lala: Lalala

Kaiba: Is this some kind of joke?

Lala: -giggles- Lala

Kaiba: Listen Kid, I'm going to find out who you are and when I do--

Lala: LALA

Kaiba: Stoppit! Listen to me!

Lala: LALALA

Kaiba: You stupid punk. I'm gonna get you for this.

Lala: LALALALALA

Kaiba: Look, I don't have time for this!

Lala: -seductive voice- Well then, I guess I just won't call back.

Kaiba: Hey wait a second--

*Click*

______________________________________________________________

Scott: Uhhh.... 

Kristi: hehehehehe Lala


End file.
